Star Trek:Into Darkness(Remixed)
by spiritgirl16
Summary: What if Khan had really ended up being on the side of good?What if he was merely on the run form Admiral Marcus, who was responsible for everything?And what if in his attempt to avoid going back, fell for a certain female captain of the Enterprise? Fem!Kirk x Good!Khan!(first ever star trek story!)


_**So I saw the newest Star Trek movie and first off, spoiler alert for anyone who has not seen it yet, despite knowing of his backstory in the original I was actually hoping Khan turned out to be a good guy and was pretty bummed when he did not**_

_**So I thought I would make my own re-written version of the movie where he was a good guy, and I also thought it might be neat to have him paired with a fem!Kirk whose name will now be Jamie, so enjoy and don't forget to review pls!:3**_

_****Also since I'm only going off of the 2013 version of the movie, I may be adding in a few of my own stuff as far as Khans backstory is concerned to make him seem not so evil and stuff:3****_

_**Chapter:Prologue**_

_"huff,huff...!"_

_His harsh breaths of air filled the icy air around him created small wisps of visible breathing as he pressed himself against the cold steel wall of the facility hearing the pounding sensation of footsteps coming towards him and sucking in a sharp breath while ducking out of sight in the nick of time._

_"He went this way!"A voice called_

_He was almost there. Soon he would be free._

_Then he could finally be left alone in peace, maybe even find where his lost crew members were, if there was even anything left to be found...The thought made him pause briefly looking back and remembering the deal he made with him._

_The one responsible for his most recent aggravation and sorrow._

_For years he had been locked in a deep slumber, hoping to avoid conflict only to be dragged head-first into what would turn out to be a brutal chain of wars spurred on by a power crazed tyrant demanding use of his superior traits saying they were necessary for victory._

_He refused though saying he was done with unwanted bloodshed, and in turn the person threatened him saying they would destroy what little he had left. His crew. the few he had actually managed to save._

_Reluctantly he accepted._

_You will build me my weapons, and for the sake of your friends they better be good or I will not hesitate to end them._

_...He was lied to..._

_You said if I did as told you would let them go!Where are they?_

_He soon saw a faint light up ahead and cautiously continued towards it. A small smirk graced his lips arriving at the hangar and seeing an unoccupied carrier ship unguarded and out in the open._

_Taking a quick look around before making his way over he released a pent up sigh he wasn't aware he had been holding in as he started the machine up feeling a small sense of relief hearing the machine roar to life and levitate off the ground suspending itself in the air before shooting towards the exit just as the guards came out of the hall._

_He was free._

_At least for now, and was determined to have it stay that way as he began what would soon be the first phase of his plan._

_His plan for both revenge and insurance that no one would have to suffer from the man whom had served as nothing more than an tyrant to him for the past year. Exerting his vast knowledge and as he often referred to it as"Savagery" in initiate a war between his forces and that of a race known as the klingons._

_He wasn't about to let that happen, even if it meant starting a war himself with the entire starfleet._

* * *

_**Elsewhere, Planet:Nibiru  
**_

_'Shit!Shit!Shit!'_

A lone figure came racing out of a large palace surrounded by the lush, red leaved trees and branches being chased by the natives of the foreign planet, their pasty white faces contorted in rage as they made enraged yelling sounds of protest giving chase to the cloaked individual who was sure to keep their face hidden from sight.

"Man, this really is not my fricking day...!"they muttered out of breath increasing their pace when the local residents began throwing their sharp pointed spears at her. They suddenly came to a screeching halt coming face-to face with...an animal or something?

The beast growled at them menacingly, so they reacted as anyone would. They shot at it with their stun gun.

The beats instantly fell, and sure enough behind stood another cloaked figure who seemed to get rather agitated with the others actions removing the mask covering their face"Great, that was our ride!You just shot at our ride!"He shouted in frustration throwing his hands into the air.

"What!?"The person snapped back yanking off their mask as well showing their face as none other than that of Jamie Tiberia Kirk A.k.a current captain of the enterprise.

Current mission:Stopping an active volcano from erupting and killing off the remaining populace of the island.

Current status:Royally screwed

_**Cliffhanger, sorry it wasn't too long, anyway hopefully it didn't turn out too terrible I will probably re-write it truthfully when the dvd or something comes out, but until then this is somewhat from memory and my own imagination so hopefully it's at least ok, please let me know what you think so far~:3**_


End file.
